Angel Bites
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: Clary is bitten by a vampire and Raphael brings her to The Institute. But can Clary stop the vampire within? Sorry I suck at summaries!


**A/N**

**Hi, for those of you who don't know, my name is Lucilia Venom. I'm not really one of the biggest experts in the world when it comes to TMI, but I'll try my best! I really love the books, but please point something out to me if it's incorrect, this is my first TMI fic!x**

**So basically, this is set after COLS. Clary gets bitten, but the vampire only drained half her blood, because the angel blood burned him. Anyway, I should probably stop talking now so you can get on with the story.**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

The doorbell rang, a harsh sound that resounded throughout the quiet Institute. Jace heard it from the library, jumping to his feet, only one thought in his mind. Clary. They were going on a date and she was slightly late, but hey; who cares?

He bounded to the lift, unable to keep his happiness inevident. He skipped (yes, he SKIPPED) over to the door, managing to slightly contain his smile so that it now looked like a goofy grin. He stepped forward, opened the door and- felt his heart fall out of his chest. Raphael stood in the doorway, soaked in blood.

Clary's blood.

He was carrying her bridal style, her hair dangling, almost as red as the crimson liquid that coated her neck.

"What have you done?" Jace whispered. And then yelled. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"

Isabelle and Alec sprinted into the lobby. Isabelle picked up the nearest available weapon: a candelabra.

"Jace?" she said, her voice laced with concern, "Jace, what's wrong?"

Jace made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He was mildly surprised when he felt hot, salty tears dripping down his face. He hadn't cried for years. He fell to his knees, hands covering his face. "Clary," he whispered. "Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary." It was all he could say. He choked down a whimper.

Raphael took a small step forward. "It was a rogue member of the clan. I am extremely sorry." He didn't sound sorry. If anything he sounded gleeful, glad to be given the chance to watch Nephilim in pain.

Isabelle dropped the candelabra with a clang as she finally saw what was going on.

Alec stepped forward tentatively, putting a comforting hand on Jace's shoulder. "Jace-"

"Give her to me," Jace said roughly, shaking off Alec's shoulder. Alec stepped back, a look of hurt gracing his features.

"She won't be able to come in here," Isabelle said, her voice cracking. "Not if… not if she's a-"

"Isabelle," Alec said gently, cutting her off before she could worsen Jace's state. But it was too late. Jace had paled visibly, his hands were shaking.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Clary's eyes snapped open. Everyone stared in astonishment, including Raphael. "No," he whispered. His face looked grey; and frightened. "I should not be here. I must go." And with that, he dropped Clary and spun on his heel, hurrying down the path.

Right before Clary's body slammed into the cold concrete ground, she froze, her body suspended in the air. Then she flew into the Institute.

Jace turned as Clary flew into the centre of the lobby. Isabelle's hand flew to her mouth in shock. No vampire should be able to come I'm here.

Clary seemed to glow. All of the lights in The Institute appeared to dim as she literally outshone them. Her eyes were dark pools of gold, no irises or pupils, no whites, just a shining dark gold. Her hair was drifting around her head, as though she were underwater. Basically, she shone.

"It hurts," she said. Her voice was both light and dark. "It hurts so bad. Make it stop. Someone make it stop. Someone help. Jace, help me. Please."

He couldn't take it. It hurt him to see her in such pain. "Clary." His voice was thick from crying. "Clary what's wrong?"

She just stared at him, like she wasn't really seeing him. Jagged black spikes had started to cut through the shining gold mist that surrounded Clary. She bent over in pain; and started screaming.

It was a long drawn out scream, and Jace wanted to put his arms around her, comfort her, protect her from whatever was causing her pain.

She stopped screaming, as if the energy had drained out of her, and began to moan in agony as she clutched at her stomach.

The gold mist looked like it was moving, shifting in the air. Jace gaped as the black spike began to recede under the pressure of the mist. And then, Clary began to glow, dully at first, but then so bright he was forced to look away, and saw that Alec and Isabelle had done the same. Then the brightness vanished, as suddenly and unexpectantly as it had started.

Jace turned around, just in time to see Clary plummet towards the ground. He ran over, and caught Clary in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, their usual green; all gold gone. She made a startled noise. "You've been crying." She reached up slowly and gently touched his damp face.

"You were nearly turned into a vampire, and the first thing that enters your mind is that I've been crying?" She smiled sheepishly, and he pressed his lips lightly to hers. He could feel her smiling against his mouth.

He broke away when he heard Alec cough politely. Swinging her up, he slung his arm around her shoulders as they turned around.

"What," Alec said incredulously, "Just happened?"

"Vampire Blood meets Angel Blood." Jace replied, unable to stop himself from smiling. Until he remembered Clary's neck bite. "Clary! Your neck!"

He whipped out his stele, but there was nothing but a faint scar that was already fading. "It's gone…" he said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Who needs a mark," Clary said, "When you've got angel mist?"

Jace smiled down at her. Isabelle and Alec left the lobby, muttering something about 'giving them their privacy'. And suddenly Clary's lips were on his, her body pressed as close to him as possible. Her arms wound around his neck, and his hands tangled in her hair as he was backed up against the wall. He pulled away, not looking at her. "I- I couldn't do anything." His voice was hoarse and thick. "I thought that you were- I thought I was going to lose you."

She placed a hand on the side of his face and turned his head towards her, brushing away the tears he hadn't even known he'd shed. "But you didn't," she replied softly. "And that's all that matters."

He hugged her then, gently, not wanting to hurt her. He bent down and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries. "I love you," he said. And he'd never meant something so much in his life.


End file.
